It Started With A Kiss
by TheGirlWonder13
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring Robin and Kid Flash! Warning, they are a couple in it!
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my first ever drabble! I hope you enjoy it! These will be Rob/KF, but if there is any other important pairings or something extra, it will be down in the Pairing's box! :) I've rated this 'M' so I can write anything and not get in trouble for it, but I highly doubt most of these drabbles will be under 'M'... There is no warnings for this chapter, but if I write something which could be sensitive material it will be put in there. Okay, I shall leave you to read!  
><em>  
>Disclaimer:<em> Robin, Kid Flash, and the rest of the people in YJ do not belong to me. Yes, it brings tears to my eyes. <em>

Pairing:_ Robin/Kid Flash _

Warning:_ No warnings! Just some fluff! _

Rated:_ T _

Summary of Drabble: _With orders from Batman, Robin is to hack different computer's belonging to different YJ members, to look for anything suspicious. Kid Flash, knowing he has nothing to hide from Robin, joins him in his hacking. And boy do they get a shock..._

**The Beginning**

"Roooobin?" Wally stuck his head in the Boy Wonder's room, boredom clearly set on his face. "Whatcha doin'?"He asked after seeing the look of concentration on the younger.

"Being busy, so go away." He mumbled back, not removing his eyes from his wrist computer's screen. He was currently looking through Kid Flash's computer files, wondering why on Earth Batman had asked him to look through these files. Out of all the people on the team to be a threat, Kid Flash was not one.

"Being busy doing what?" Asked Wally, determined to get his best friend's attention.

With a sigh, Robin turned back to his best friend, trying to remind himself _why_ they were best friends. "If you must know, I'm doing a job for Batman. Now go bother M'Gann or Superboy. I don't know how long this will take."

But of course, Wally being Wally, didn't listen to his best friend. Instead, he sat down next to the Boy Wonder and looked over his shoulder.

"Um... Dude..."

"Yes, Wally?"

"Are you looking through my stuff?"

"I am indeed Wally, welcome to hacking."

"But, um... Why?"

With a sigh, Robin closed all of Kid Flash's files until the screen was his own. He then turned to his so called best friend with a look of defeat.

"Like I said, Batman stuff. He wants me to go into everyone's computer's to look into their files to make sure they aren't hiding anything that could be a danger to the team or the Justice League. I know myself there will be nothing, but the guy is paranoid." Robin shrugged at his mentor's behaviour; it was nothing different.

"Oh... Cool... Wait!" Kid Flash had a small moment of panic, but he quickly covered it. "You didn't search the... um... special files did you? If you, um, get me?" He asked, barely managing to hide his blush.

With a small grin on his young face, Robin replied, "Oh yes, I had to. And I took the liberty of deleting them." He gave his signature cackle as he heard the red head groan.

"Dude, tell anyone and I'll-"

"Yeah I hear you Flash Boy, and I know all your threats. Now shh, I need to go into M'Gann's..." The Boy Wonder lost his concentration in his best friend as he began typing in a number of key codes to his computer. The name 'M'GANN' flashed on the screen followed by the picture of the alien before going into a screen full of different files. Robin clicked on the first one and a scan started, quickly flicking through the contents of the file before going onto the next one. Kid Flash watched in awe.

"Okay, I have gotta hang around for this!" Kid Flash grinned as his eyes scanned the files. "Dude, was that a picture of her and Superboy?"

"Don't know, don't care KF. Keep your eyes peeled for something suspicious." Robin replied, his eyes never leaving the screen. After it was just hitting one minute of searching, a red warning light flashed on the screen and stopped at a file.

_Warning, _read the screen, _Unknown file. No viruses detected, deeper search beginning. Please wait. _Robin and Kid Flash shared a glance; M'Gann, hiding something? Well that wasn't right. The sweet girl was could never hide anything dangerous from the team, or the Justice League. But then again, Robin frowned, his Bat training kicked in as he thought it over. Anyone could hide anything in the right mind and right plan. The search ended and another message appeared on the screen; _No threats found, Document password protected. Proceed further? _

With a grin at the screen, Robin said out loud, "Duh!" before using his hacker skills. Wally watched in amazement when different symbols came up on the screen. Robin stopped entering and his cartoon faces appeared on the screen, each slowly turning green until _Access _appeared. Wally leaned forward so he was right over Robin's shoulder as a white screen showed up. He began to read the Document.

_**Welcome back **missmartian.** No conversations are taking part at this time. Would you like to: 1. Begin a new conversation, or, 2. Continue on the old conversation?** _

Robin looked at KF's shocked face. What was this? Was M'Gann really apart of a group outside of the YJ and JL? He took a small gulp as he thought about what Batman would do. He wouldn't freeze up like this for a start.

"Wally, I need to look through this. I have never seen anything like this before. It wasn't on your computer and it wasn't on mine. M'Gann could be... I... I dunno what, but I need to find out, okay?" Wally still had a shocked expression, but nodded. Robin clicked on the second option. He figured starting on a new conversation with the unknown wouldn't be the smartest plan.

_**Last conversation was two days ago and was abandoned by all members of conversation. Would you like to, 1. Look over conversation (you cannot change or write anything.) or, 2. Return to main menu and create or join a new conversation? **_

"The design of this is so simple," mused Robin, "It was made for little use; and by someone with little skills in computing."

"So that rules you out then." KF muttered in his ear, making Robin grin. "Which one you gonna click on?"

"One, we need to see if M'Gann has been up to anything she shouldn't..." Robin frowned as he heard himself saying words he never thought he would have to use in the sentence. But, anything could happen.

missmartian: Hello! Is anyone on yet?

Hydrokinetic: Yes M'Gann, I am here.

missmartian: Great Kaldur! Is Superboy and Artemis on yet?

inasinglebound: I

inasinglebound: am

inasinglebound: here.

missmartian: Superboy, you can just type everything in on one message, you do know that?

inasinglebound: I'm

inasinglebound: still

inasinglebound: figuring

inasinglebound: it

inasinglebound: out.

Hydrokinetic: You'll figure it out soon enough, Superboy.

bow_girl: Hey guys. Sorry I'm kinda late, Kid Idiot was bothering me. Again.

missmartian: Oh, what was he arguing about now?

bow_girl: He was speaking to Robin about some science experiment he was doing, I had to butt in. He began yelling about how I could never understand some formula until Robin calmed him down. Honestly, he's an idiot. Oh, and I also called his 'souvenir collection' stupid. Which it is.

Hydrokinetic: ...Right, maybe if you hadn't jumped in it would have saved the argument?

bow_girl: And miss a chance to annoy him? I hardly think so.

"I remember that, stupid archer..." Muttered KF, while his eyes continued to roam the screen. Robin didn't reply, his concentration completely stuck on the conversation.

Hydrokinetic: Anyway, why did you call this conversation M'Gann? Something on your mind?

missmartian: No! I finished my drawing! But I can't show it on this... I made it too simple...

"M'Gann made this? I'm surprised she got this far... No offence to her..." Muttered Robin as he continued reading. Kid Flash gave him a snort in reply.

bow_girl: Drawing?

missmartian: Yes, remember? The one of Wally and Robin?

bow_girl: Which one doesn't include those two?

missmartian: :) I just think they are so cute!

inasinglebound: M'Gann

inasinglebound: what

inasinglebound: does

inasinglebound: this ':)'

inasinglebound: mean?

bow_girl: Well done Supes, you got two words in a text!

missmartian: Yes well done! And it means a smiley face, if you turn it around it makes one! Do you see it now?

inasinglebound: no.

Hydrokinetic: Maybe you should practise getting all of your words in one sentence before trying out different smiles. And what picture have you drawn, M'Gann?

missmartian: Well did you guys see them yesterday together, on the couch? Wally has his arm around the back of the couch where Robin was sitting.

Hydrokinetic: Yes, I think we all saw them. Is that what you drew?

missmartian: Yeah, but I also got them to hold hand and smile at each other! :) It's so cute! I wish they would just come out...

bow_girl: The first time I met them, I thought they were already going out! I totally saw Robin eyeing up Kid Stupidity's chest. And the fact that he is all over Robin at any chance he gets.

inasinglebound: When I

inasinglebound: had come

inasinglebound: to my

inasinglebound: senses and

inasinglebound: set you

inasinglebound: all free

inasinglebound: I felt

inasinglebound: a connection

inasinglebound: between them.

missmartian: Really? How romantic...

Hydrokinetic: I'm sorry, do any of you feel guilty speaking about our friends behind their backs? I'm not even sure they feel anything other than friendship towards each other.

missmartian: But all the signs are there Kaldur! You said so when you met them!

Hydrokinetic: That is... true. I thought they may have had a secret relationship, but then I realised... That was just them. They've known each other for years.

bow_girl: Yes, but that's no ordinary friendship. Or bromance. It's RO-mance.

Hydrokinetic: Still, I feel bad...

bow_girl: Don't. They probably talk about us all the time!

missmartian: Yeah, and it's not like we're doing anything bad! At least we're not confronting them about it! Maybe they haven't came out because of their mentors...

bow_girl: HA! Or maybe just because of Daddy-Bats! Would not like to be Wally there...

inasinglebound: Daddy-Bats?

bow_girl: I heard Wally say it to Robin when annoying him about his secret ID. Poor kid doesn't get a break. Oh well, Robin seems to love it...

missmartian: Do you really think Batman would be that bad?

Hydrokinetic: When I was just starting out as Aqualad, Aquaman was telling me all about the different heroes and their protégés. He told me how protective Batman could be of Robin, so I'm not sure... I think we can all agree he wouldn't destroy Robin's happiness, though?

inasinglebound: I'm not

inasinglebound: so sure

inasinglebound: I feel

inasinglebound: Batman doesn't

inasinglebound: give him

inasinglebound: enough freedom.

bow_girl: Whatever, we aren't here to talk about Batman. M'Gann had a picture, which I will be seeing later. Right now, I've gotta finish homework, do some practice and annoy Kid In-Love, so I'm off. See you's...

missmartian: Bye Artemis! I'll show you my picture later! :)

Hydrokinetic: Goodbye Artemis, please tell me how you got on after practice.

inasinglebound: Bye.

_bow_girl** has left the conversation.**_

Hydrokinetic: Artemis has reminded me that I too must practice the move Canary has taught us. Would you like to join me Superboy?

inasinglebound: Alright then.

missmartian: Oh, you guys are going off too?

Hydrokinetic: Yes, if that is okay? Would you like to join us?

missmartian: No thanks! I'm going to try and make some cookies with that recipe Robin gave me from 'Agent A'. Any clue who that is?

inasinglebound: No idea.

Hydrokinetic: None here... maybe one day we'll know, but let's not press him for information we know he can't give.

missmartian: Don't worry, I didn't! I just told him to tell 'Agent A' thanks! :)

Hydrokinetic: That's fine, M'Gann. We shall try some cookies when we are finished with training. Goodbye for now.

missmartian: Bye Kaldur! Bye Superboy!

inasinglebound: ...Bye.

_Hydrokinetic** and **inasinglebound** have left the conversation. Party is now empty, also leave the conversation?**_

_**You selected yes. Conversation has been saved and closed. Thank you and see you later! **_

The silence in Robin's room was deafening. Wally had no idea where to look, but he knew not to look at Robin. He didn't think he would be able to ever again. They thought that they...? He blushed and closed his eyes. Oh. My. God. If Robin didn't speak to him after this, how could he live? Is it possible to die without talking to your best friend?

_Hm... Best friend..._

"Uh... Robin?" Whispered Wally, opening his emerald eyes to look at the Boy Wonder, who still hadn't moved. It was hard to tell through the mask, but Wally was pretty sure he hadn't removed his eyes from the screen. When he got nothing in return, he tried again with another name. "Dick?" He said in a hopeful voice, he needed to get the okay from him, to show this hadn't affected there relationship. Robin slowly turned his head to look at the other, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Do they really think that we actually go..." He stopped and bit his lip, a small pink blush rose to his cheeks. Wally couldn't help but stare slightly. There was something about Robin that he began to notice after reading the conversation... The way he bit his lip when he was uncomfortable, making him look younger than he was, the way the blush covered his cheekbones perfectly, even reaching up to his ears, the way his hair always had that slightly messy look, making him look adorable... Everything about him seemed different in this light.

"Yeah." Wally replied, his voice a little husky and he continued to map Robin's face. Years ago, when he, Roy and Dick were glued together as the 'Junior Justice League', they would always tease their youngest about his slightly large ears. Usually it ended in a threat to call Batman, which immediately shut them up, but now Wally thought about it... His ears were perfect. Perfect for Robin.

"I-I can't believe... I mean... Do we look... No, do we _act _like a couple?" His voice raised slightly at the word 'couple', his lip once again being bitten. Now that Robin thought about it, the amount of times they bro-hugged, or sometimes even bro-snuggled, they shared cookies together, did each other's homework, were always open with each other, always found time for each other, always ate their meals together (they two refused to eat until the other arrived), gave each other massages when one of them were sore, they always wrote little reminders to each other about training, always called each other after patrol to see how thing went, always willing to sacrifice their lives for each other... Robin's masked blue eyes snapped up to Wally's face, a strange feeling flowing through him. Really, if you just took the 'bro' out of the words...

_Oh my God, we really are like a couple..._

Wally could feel Robin's stare through the mask and shifted slightly, he could tell something just clicked in his mind. He cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out what it was, when Robin suddenly grabbed his hands. He looked down, shocked, then back up to Robin's face, which was now bright red, his lip once again receiving abuse.

Robin too looked down at their joined hands while Wally started, "Um... Dude...?" he asked, trying to ignore the rush he got from such small contact. Oh yes, he was completely screwed.

Even though he didn't want to, Robin mumbled out, "I was thinking... Ugh, it's... it's stupid, but... I was thinking that maybe since they already _thought _we were a couple, we could just be a... a... a, uh, couple." He looked away from Wally, afraid of his reaction. This could be it. This could be the end of the epic friendship between himself and KF. Something he always feared. Oh no, oh no, oh no. He hasn't said anything. _Why _hasn't he said anything? Maybe his silence was his answer. _Okay Dick, get out of there! _

"L-look, s-sorry, I'll just go..." Robin muttered as he began pulling his hands out of Wally's. He couldn't bear to look at him and see the disgust. As soon as only his fingertips were brushing Wally's hands, he was suddenly grabbed again.

"No! No! Rob, stop! Don't leave. Just sit. Please just sit." After a slight hesitation, Robin sat down again, still not meeting Wally's fixed gaze. He shouldn't have said anything. Too late now.

"Robin... Dick... please look at me." Said the sad voice of Wally West, his eyes searching for masked one's. With a slight groan, Robin turned to look at his best friend... if he could still call him that.

With a soft squeeze to Robin's hands, Wally whispered: "I think that is a perfect idea." Before covering the little bird lips with his own. Robin gave a slight moan as Wally slowly pushed his tongue into his mouth, finally tasting Wally for real. It was amazing. His hands wound up in Wally's red hair, while Wally's held his face close. He couldn't of pictured this any better.

When they pulled apart, breathing slight heavier than before, they gave each other's hands a soft squeeze before grinning.

"Wow, Wally..." Robin said as he rested his head against the speedster's shoulder. "We really have to thank the team for this, especially M'Gann."

With a low chuckle, Wally replied, "That we will have to do. But for now," he said, pulling Robin into his arms, "let's continue that kiss..."

_And there is my first ever drabble! I will be honest, this took me months to write, due to the fact I'm really lazy and also due to school. I did double check this, so I'm sure I got most of my mistakes, but sorry if there is still some! Now, firstly, to clear up some confusion if there is any...  
>~ I got the 'Junior Justice League' from The Batman: Season 5, Lost Heroes when Batgirl and Robin tell Batman that is their team's name. (Even though there is only two of them!) <em>

_~ And I got their names like Hydrokinetic and bow_girl from YJ Twitter. If you have twitter and don't follow them, do, especially Robin (who is robins) who is hilarious. _

_I think that is all, I have more drabbles written so they will be posted soon, I am actually meant to be studying for my exams at the moment but wanted to upload this as soon as I could! _

_And PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE write a review! If you have ideas, write them in the review too, I may use them! ;) I ALWAYS reply to reviews, so we could end up having an amazing friendship ;) Just saying..._

_Hopefully will see you all soon! _

_~TheGirlWonder13_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:_ Robin, Kid Flash, and the rest of the people in YJ do not belong to me. Look, I just don't want to talk about it... :( _

Pairing:_ Robin/Kid Flash _

Warning:_ No warnings!_

Rated:_ T (borderline an M, I would say, but only because of the heavy making out...)_

Summary of Drabble:_(Inspired by this picture__...__http: / rob-x-kf. deviantart. com /gallery /# /d3a7mtm)__ When the mountain is empty, Kid Flash and Robin finally get a chance to do some long over due kissing, that is until the team stumbles in on them... _

**Discoveries **

Robin walked into the main area of the mountain, his eyes casting over the empty seats and quiet kitchen. A note caught his eyes which sat neatly on top of the table, a small love heart at the bottom. _M'Gann then, unless Aqualad and Superboy are handing out their love. Or worse, Artemis. _He gave a small smirk to himself as he picked it up. It's pink, swirly words said;

_Robin,_

_Myself, Conner, Kaldur and Artemis have just went out to explore some shops and get to know each other better! Wally declined, he was busy doing 'things', so he is in his room. We would have asked you if you were there, but we left before you arrived, sorry! If you want to meet us, just give us a call and we'll meet somewhere! If not, we will be back later!_

_M'Gann xx_

Robin, smirked, really smirked this time. Wally had declined going with them, Wally was busy doing 'things'. Robin got the feeling that by 'things' they meant pacing. Pacing and waiting. Waiting for him. Robin grinned as he felt a small wind form from behind him, knowing that his boyfriend was also looking at the note. A small chuckle rose from KF's throat as he read the part about 'things'. M'Gann couldn't have picked a better word. Arms wrapped around his hips, being careful to avoid the fully loaded utility belt. The Boy Wonder lay his head on his boyfriend's chest, his eyes leaving the note to stare into the emerald eyes he loved. He gave a small smile which was returned.

"Hey, Flash Boy."

"Hey, Boy Wonderful."

Said Boy Wonder_ful _burst out laughing. "_Boy Wonderful? _Really Wally, your little chat-up names are getting worse." He turned around in the speedster's arms so he could properly look into his boyfriend's eyes. The green was full of mischief and want, that Robin began cracking and circled his arms around Wally's waist.

"So..." Wally started, mischief also in his voice, "HQ is empty, no one is around. No one will be back until later..." He gave the younger boy a small wink, which Robin chuckled at.

"So it seems." He replied in a playful voice, his arms tightening slightly.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Wally asked with slight hope, even though he knew what his boyfriends answer would be. After all, it had been so long...

With a small cackle, Robin began pulling at his mask until Wally's favourite shade of blue was shown to him. The eager eyes said all, finishing with a wink. He dropped his mask on the floor and swung his legs up to Wally's hips, and clung on tight. The speedster gave a whoop and ran over to the couch, dropping his parcel on it before climbing on top. He gave Dick a hard kiss as he traced his sides with desperate fingers. Dick moaned in appreciation as he grabbed the red hair he loved and dragged his boyfriend impossibly closer. Their tongues greeted each other as Wally made up dialogue in his head (_Hello Dick's __tongue_, _where have you been all these weeks? No more hiding from me..._) and their teeth clashed in a way that should be painful, but the two were too far lost to care.

Wally has one hand buried in Dick's hair while the other began pulling at his cape, willing for it to get off. With a slight groan as the cape decided it wanted to play difficult, he was forced to pull back from his love.

"D-Dick, get this thing off!" He panted as he attacked the younger's sensitive ears, licking at them while giving them small bites. His boyfriend moaned slightly, because he'd be _damned _if he said Wally didn't know where all his sensitive spots were. He removed his unwilling fingers from his speedster's hair as he began unclasping his cape, giving it a slight tug until it fell from his shoulders. His boyfriend muttered a 'Thank God' before pulling down Dick's collar slightly to get a taste of his slim neck. Dick moans went high pitched for a second, before he found some self control and returned to his normal heavenly moans. Wally gave a small suck to the exposed skin, but not enough to leave a mark, because if Daddy-Bats saw it... He would either have to go into hiding or fake his death. Somehow he figured both choices wouldn't work. But enough thinking of Batman, he had a little bird to satisfy.

When he released his boyfriend's neck and began devouring his mouth again, Dick had removed his red goggles which sat on his forehead. He chucked them over the sofa and began pulling at Wally's cowl to remove it, so he could see all his face. When he finally got his wish, he broke from Wally's mouth and began kissing the spots that were covered, tasting the hidden skin. It tasted so... _Wally_, he just couldn't get enough. While his face got kissed all over, Wally traced the top of Dick's utility belt, making the younger shiver in delight.

He leaned over to whisper in his boyfriend's ear, "Babe, you know what happened the last time I tried to take it off, and it's digging into my stomach; please take it off?" Dick gave a quick nod and clicked the secret button which allowed him to remove the belt without any bat-traps being set off. He chucked it along with Wally's goggles and brought his mouth up towards Wally's mouth, never getting tired of the taste. Wally's hand moved on it own accord to the Boy Wonder's stomach, rubbing it slightly before moving it to his hip, squeezing slightly there before turning his hand until he found his goal. He cradled his boyfriend's ass, before giving a light squeeze, as if it were fragile.

The sound's Dick made were so beautiful and shocking, Wally lost his control.

With a groan of his own, the speedster shoved the Boy Wonder on the top of the sofa, his mouth finding the warmth again. But, that plan failed, as it seemed he shoved him a little too hard and the sofa toppled over, sending the two teens to the floor. Wally landed flat on top of Dick, who was breathing hard with his eyes closed. Wally looking at the toppled sofa and back to his boyfriend, who cracked his eyes open to stare also at the sofa. The two met eyes and burst out laughing, before Wally once again covered Dick's mouth in a soft and passionate kiss, finally cooling down slightly from his high. He hadn't meant to go all crazy over Dick, but that moan... He gave a low groan in Dick's mouth before adding more pressure, the thought of it making it hard to think. Dick's hands found themselves back in Wally's hair, refusing to move, not that he was complaining. He moaned alongside Wally, letting himself go again.

That was, until, the computer's voice ran out, confirming the return of their team mates.

Both boys froze, there eyes locking on the bright lights which transported the others up. Dick began to panic. He attempted to get away from Wally, but for once the speedster was frozen with shock. He began struggling harder but Wally didn't even notice.

"Wally! Crap, come on Wally, we need to move! I need to get my mask, _you need to get off me!" _He hissed, but Wally wouldn't move, his mouth hanging open as he looked at his team mates who were all chatting loudly and hadn't noticed them yet. With an annoyed groan, Dick threw a hand over his eyes, either to protect his identity or to hide from the embarrassment that was about to come.

"Robin! Kid Flash! We're... back?" M'Gann called out, her voice rising at the end as she took in their state. Robin's mask lying near their feet, the sofa topped over, Robin's utility belt and cape lay near Kid Flash's goggles which were a few feet away from the flipped sofa, and of course the two boys who seemed a little _too _close to have a normal friendship. Robin's red face was covered over his hand, shielding his eyes from the others. On top of him lay KF, who was staring at them with a slowly turning red face.

No one said a word.

After about three minutes of everyone staring, KF gave out an awkward cough, finally breaking from his trance. "So... How was shopping?" He asked as if they he was just chilling on the sofa, not on Robin.

No one replied, even though they attempted too. Kid Flash would of found their fish mouths funny if the situation wasn't so... disastrous. _Heavy on the dis, _he muttered grimly in his mind. When Robin heard no one reply, he groaned and gave KF a slight punch on his arm.

"Go get my mask or something to cover my eyes with, I need to..." In truth, Robin didn't know what he needed to do. Getting out of this room seemed like a good idea, though, so he was going with that plan.

"Um, right... right..." KF muttered, preparing to stand when a webbed hand shot out, holding Robin's mask. He looked up in the eyes of Kaldur, who offered him a small smile which KF tried to return. Pulling Robin's head up to his chest, he gave the younger boy his mask back, which was barely sticking to his face, but it would have to do. With a small cough, Robin pushed KF off of him and stood up, nodding at his team mates.

"If anyone needs me, I will be in my room." He walked towards his utility belt and cape, picking them up before giving the room one last look, then walking quickly out of the room. Once he had left, the team had turned to Kid Flash, who now also got to his feet. He gave a small, nervous chuckle to them, before speeding away after his uh... boyfriend? The team shared a strange look before the speedster was back again, picking up his goggles. He gave another nervous chuckle and zipped away.

With a final look at each other, they group began to slowly split apart, not really knowing how to handle the... situation. M'Gann headed to the kitchen to make some cookies, while Superboy tagged along to help out. Artemis gave a small shrug to herself and up-righted the sofa, before grabbing the remote and finding a good programme. Kaldur gave everyone one last look before saying something about swimming, and headed in a different direction. The atmosphere was different, but everyone was doing their normal things.

Except for Robin and Kid Flash, who were currently in Robin's room buried under the pillows.

"Oh, Doamne, aceasta este oribil. Suntem morţi. Când Batman în care constată acest lucru va fi peste tot. O, Doamne, Doamne, Doamne!" Robin was muttering to himself. Robin only used his true language when he was worried or upset, in this case he was both. KF listened in, he had been trying to learn his boyfriend's language since he first heard it, but still he could only pick up on 'God' 'dead' and 'Batman'. He swallowed thickly, that wasn't too good. Lifting the pillow up from Robin's face, he saw the mask was hanging half off and he could just see the blue in one of the eyes he loved. He had to smile.

"Maybe we're overreacting, maybe they are okay with it?" Kid Flash tried, pulling his fingers through the raven locks.

"KF, _no one _reacted! How can we tell how they feel if they didn't do _anything?_" Robin screeched, making his boyfriend wince. "What if they _tell Batman? _No, wait, he'll already know! I forgot to turn off the cameras! He would have seen us! Oh no! He'll _kill you! _And take me off the team and lock me in the Batcave and-"

"Robin!" KF shouted, causing the younger boy to stop his rant. "You need to calm down! Seriously! Firstly, Batman doesn't kill and secondly, he would never destroy your happiness. And I know how much this team loves you that they wouldn't let you go without a fight. _I _wouldn't let you go without a fight. We have to speak to the team, okay, speak to them to see their views before we go making up ways for me to go into hiding." Robin looked at KF and gave him a real smile, because he made sense. He was thinking of the worst.

"You're right, KF, I'm sorry I went all..."

"Batty?" KF supplied with a teasing grin.

Robin rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I went all batty, good joke there." They each gave a small laugh before Robin pressed his lips to KF's, and gave a small sigh.

"Let me fix my mask, then we go talk?" Kid Flash's eyes widened slightly.

"Already? I thought we could-"

"No, not until this is done with. And anyway, there is no time like the present." With a groan, Kid flash nodded and thought about how this would go. It seemed he was about to find out.

0o0

The scene was a normal scene that the both teens were used to seeing. They decided not to hold hands in case things were bad, and it didn't make it any more awkward. M'Gann and Superboy were just setting out the not so burnt cookies, Artemis was watching some girl programme on TV (they were all the same to them) and it appeared Kaldur was just coming back from a swim. M'Gann spotted the two standing awkwardly in the doorway, and called them over.

"Robin, Kid Flash! Do you want to try these cookies me and Conner made? They are hardly burnt, I promise!" The two boys nodded and made there way over, thankful for something to do. Artemis turned off the TV and joined them, commenting on how they were _actually _good. Kaldur also joined them and they ate in silence.

Robin couldn't look at anyone, but he had to say it. He had promised it to KF. "Look, guys, about what happened earlier. We're really sorry, we should have tol-"

"Don't be sorry, Robin. We understand. It's your relationship, it's a private thing. I'm sure you would have told us in the future." Kaldur finished, and the team nodded. Artemis grinned though, and she winked at the two boys.

"But don't worry boys, if you ever want to make out again, just let me know; I would be _happy _to watch." The boys faces burned and she laughed,her hand messing up Robin's hair and giving KF a slight punch to his arm. They were finally getting along.

"We won't keep you in the dark about this, me and Robin... we've been going out pretty much when we found Superboy. It just kinda... happened. We didn't want to keep this from you, but you know who his mentor is...And we wanted to be sure. Which we are, right?" KF looked over to his boyfriend, who nodded with a grin. His hand found Robin's and squeezed on tight. "We're really happy."

Everyone smiled, and M'Gann awed. They continued to eat the cookies until Conner spoke up, glaring slightly.

"What were you doing to Robin today? Why were you on top of him? You weren't hurting him, were you?" Ever since he had found out how easy it was to crush Robin under his foot, he had been protective of him, in a brotherly way. He was protective of all his team mates, but Robin was the smallest, youngest... he couldn't help it. So he had to make sure he was being treated right.

"Superboy, he wasn't-" Robin started, but Kid Flash cut him off.

"No, it's okay, I'm glad he's looking out for you. I wasn't hurting him, Conner, I just fell on top of him. I'm looking after him, making sure he's happy. I promise I won't hurt him." When Conner nodded with a small unusual smile, KF felt slight relief, like it was Batman giving them the thumbs up.

Artemis grinned at Robin again, "They really made you sound like the girl in the relationship, huh?" Everyone burst out laughing at Robin's annoyed expression, before M'Gann drew everyone into a group hug. While everyone still laughed and hugged, Robin and KF stole a quick kiss. This wasn't the way they were planning on spilling the beans, but really, they couldn't of imagined a better way.

_Wow, I hated that ending. Really did, but what you gonna do? :) The inspired picture is on the top A/N in 'Summary of Drabble', so check it out and remove the spaces. I really loved it because it was hilarious and cute and one way that the team could find out! So, I hoped you liked it! I apologise if the make out scene was crap... I tried my hardest! ;) _

_ Robin's translation:__Oh my God, this is horrible. We're dead. When Batman finds it this will all be over. Oh God, oh God, oh God! (This was Romanian, not Romani... I couldn't actually find any translations in Romani so sorry... I won't be doing a lot o__f different languages unless it's needed!)  
>Okay, I think that's it. If you guys want to give me ideas, give me them! It might not be used or it could, but please do give them! I'd loved to hear from you. :) <em>

_Please please review! Favourite or alert! It gives me such a good boost! Thank you all for reading! Hopefully speak soon!_

_~TheGirlWonder13_


End file.
